


Welcome Interruption

by highbird7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Iron Dad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Peter's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highbird7/pseuds/highbird7
Summary: The man slides the glass towards Tony.  Tony nods his head at the man while sliding him a bill, turning back to the crowd and lifting his glass to his lips.  Just as the rim of the glass touches his lip he freezes.  Vanishing quickly across the room towards the elevators is what looks like the brown curls he’s become so fond of.  No one has those curls except Peter.--Tony takes care of a sick and emotional Peter.





	Welcome Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfiction writing ever! Any and all criticism or comments are encouraged and welcomed. Thanks for reading!

Tony leaned up against one of those fancy tall tables that are used to set food on at parties. He nods his head at the correct times as someone talks his ear off about his next great plan for New York City. He hates these parties, but he’s learned his lesson more than once from Pepper about skipping these things against her orders.

Tony fake coughs.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt Mr.” Tony trails off as he looks across the table to see who is speaking with. Please let it be someone whose name he remembers.

“Kemp,” Tony continues when he recognizes the man’s face. 

“But I need a drink.” He probably shouldn’t have done that considering he was speaking to the Mayor of New York.

Tony walks off in the direction of the fully stocked bar on the other side of the room. He keeps his head down the entire walk to ensure he doesn’t have to stop and speak to anyone, and this seems to have worked, right before someone grabs his arm. Tony lifts his head and meets Peppers eyes.

There’s a small uptick of her lips in a subtle smile before she says, 

“I hope you’re not trying to leave.” Tony heaves a dramatic sigh before answering back.

“No Pep, but I am going to need to visit that bar over there if I plan on listening to one more person tell me their vision for the new world.” 

Peppers smile grows as she releases Tony’s arm. Their eyes meet in an unspoken thanks and Tony continues to make his way across to the bar.

“Scotch on the rocks.” 

Tony turns and leans against the bar, gazing out at the party. Almost everyone is gathered towards the middle of the room where a man is playing the piano and the tables are set up to make donations.

“Here you are, Mr. Stark.” 

The man slides the glass towards Tony. Tony nods his head at the man while sliding him a bill, turning back to the crowd and lifting his glass to his lips. Just as the rim of the glass touches his lip he freezes. Vanishing quickly across the room towards the elevators is what looks like the brown curls he’s become so fond of. No one has those curls except Peter.

He sits the glass down and starts to make his way to where he saw the person disappear into the crowd. Before he even reaches the elevators, he is pulling out his phone to track Peter, anxiety already tying his chest into knots. Is Peter okay? Tony is sure he told Peter that he had to attend this party tonight. May is leaving tomorrow to go to visit friends out West for the long weekend, but Peter isn’t staying at the tower with him until tomorrow. Just as he reaches the elevator his phone locates the Spider-Man suit. Hmmm. Says that the suit is at Peter’s apartment in Queens. He presses the elevator button.

The tightness in his chest starts to recede a little. He must’ve just imagined seeing Peter. But, no, ever since the plane incident, him and Peter had grown closer than anyone else he associated with. He would recognize those curls anywhere. Maybe he hasn’t been sleeping enough and he was imagining it.

He hasn’t even stepped all the way into the elevator before barking out orders to Friday.

“Friday, track Peter’s phone.” 

Peter hates when Tony tracks him but his body is still taught with parental worry.

“Peter appears to be in the tower, sir.” 

Tony partially deflates with that news. He wasn’t seeing things and Peter is nearby if he needs help, both good things, at least for the moment.

“Any idea where Fri?” 

The party is in the ballroom on the 90th floor of the tower. He presses the button to his private floor while he waits for Friday to answer. The elevator begins to move when Friday parrots back, 

“It appears he is heading for the exit in the main entrance area, he asked me to not alert you of his location, but he appears to be in distress.”

“Take me there Friday.” 

The elevator jerks as it changes direction. He dials Peter’s number on his phone and it’s still ringing when the doors open to the lobby. He steps out and scans the room before he sees Peter making a bee line for the exit.

“Look the doors, Friday.”

There’s an ominous clicking noise as the doors lock in the desolated lobby. Peter turns and their eyes lock. Oh no, Tony thinks internally at Peters state. There are obvious tear tracks on his face and his shoulders are hunched in as if he’s trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Oh buddy”, tony says as he crosses the distance between them. He pulls Peter against his chest and starts to wrap his arms around him before Peter goes rigid and tries to shake him off and step back.

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark.”   
The snuffle after Peter says this does nothing to help his already bad lying. Tony puts his finger under Peter’s chin and pushes until Peter eyes meet his.

“Pete, I can tell you’re upset. What’s wrong? Why aren’t you at home with May?”

Peters eyes glisten with tears at the end of Tony’s questioning. He tugs at Tony’s hands that are now resting at his upper arms keeping him in place, trying to turn away from him and towards the exit.

So that how it’s going to be, Tony thinks. Peter is always stand offish before he calms down and starts to be clingy.

He quickly steps in front of Peter and wraps his arms all the way around his lithe frame. Peter is effectively smooshed against Tony, his tears dampening Tony’s shirt as they begin to fall.

“Shhh, it’s okay Pete, nothing’s wrong, you’re right here with me.” 

He begins to run his right hand up and down Peters spine, hoping to calm him down some. After a couple of minutes and no slow in Peter’s tears he starts to walk them towards the elevator, which is slow going considering Tony still has Peter bundled to his chest. They step into the elevator and Tony presses the button to the floor that holds both his and Peter’s rooms.

“Okay, bud, you know I hate to see you upset. Tell me what’s got you over here this late at night looking like your puppy just got ran over.” 

Tony looks at his watch and sees that its 11:20 P.M. Not that late, but Peter has a 11 PM curfew on school nights. 

Peter just pulls closer to Tony and tightens his hold on Tony’s suit jacket in his fist.

“I’m sorry.” Peters voice is just a whisper.

“Sorry for what, kiddo?”

“S’rry for interrupting your party.”

“Pete, you know I don’t care about that party. I would much rather be with you. Now, tell me why you left your apartment. Why didn’t you call?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I told you that May was leaving tomorrow night because I thought I could handle staying by myself! I’m fifteen, what kind of fifteen-year-old needs help when he gets sick. And top of that I can’t even handle my emotions, running over here like I need saving. And Pepper is going to be so mad at you for leaving the party. I’m so sorry, I’ll tell her I was the reason you left, and I’ll head back to Queens now.”

This is new information to Tony. He pushes Peter back from his chest to get a good look at him. How could he have missed it. In his rush to stop Peter from leaving he was just concerned with catching him, but all the signs were there. The body heat radiating off, the red tint to Peter’s baby face, the curls sticking to his forehead with sweat, all of it was there and Tony missed it.

“What about May?” Tony asked as he pulled Peter back into his chest and lifted the back of his hand to Peter’s forehead. Definitely a fever.

A whimper came from Peter.

“She left Tuesday. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you would tell me to stay the week in addition to the weekend, but I don’t want to be a burden on you and Pepper. I figured I would be fine by myself, you know? And I was, but then I got this cold and it’s gotten worse and I couldn’t sleep, and I felt awful and I’m not supposed to even get sick after the bite. So, then I got paranoid and worked myself up and I figured I would come over here and find you but then I remembered you had the party.” 

By the end of Peter’s rant there are tears running down his face and he’s once again trying to pull away from Tony.

“Buddy, you know you could never ever be a burden to me or Pepper.”

Peter sniffles but doesn’t look back up at Tony.

“But, Peter, I thought we’ve gotten closer and moved past this. You stay over here all the time. I’ve spent more time with you these last few months than anyone else. Why didn’t you want to stay with me?”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

At this Peter finally stops trying to pull away and slumps close to Tony, leaning all his body weight on him. Tony brings his arms back around Peter.

“I’m not mad, buddy. Just wish you weren’t so stubborn.”

Just as this left Tony’s mouth the elevator doors open up to Tony’s private floor.

“Friday, is Bruce in the building?”

“Bruce is in his private lab. I’ve alerted him to the situation, and he is heading up now.”

Over the last year or so, as Peter’s been spending more and more time with Tony, he has also been spending more time with Bruce. Peter still fanboys every time Bruce comes around.

They step out of the elevator and head for the couch. Peter must be tired, as ever since he affirmed to the kid he wasn’t mad, his eyes have been drooping more and more.

“I think we’ll set up camp on the couch while we wait for Brucie. How’s that sound?”

Tony gets little more than a nod from Peter against his chest. Tony deposits Peter on the couch and begins to stand before Peter’s hands stop his movements.

“Please don’ leave.” Peter whispers in that sleepy voice Tony would do anything for.

“I’m just going to get some stuff that’ll make you feel better, baby, I’ll be right back.”

This appeases peter for the moment, as he gives one last tug on Tony’s jacket before letting go and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout, whining when Tony stands all the way up. Tony’s face turns into a grin involuntarily. He sticks his hand out and runs it over Pete’s forehead and then through his curls. Pete leans into the touch and some of his pout disappears.

This isn’t the first time Tony’s dealt with a sick Peter. A couple of months after the plane crash, Tony got a call from Ned telling him Peter was sick at school and May wasn’t answering the phone. That’s when Tony learned just how different sick Peter was than regular Peter. Sure, regular Peter lived for human touch and affection, but sick Peter needed to be latched onto someone at all times.

Tony grabs a washcloth and rinses it in cold water. He grabs a glass of ice water and the remote before settling next to Peter. Peter immediately slots into Tony’s side and lays his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Try and drink some of this water first, Pete.” Tony says as he helps direct the cup toward Peters lips. 

He sips for a while before turning his head around away from the cup. Tony reaches across him to sit the cup on the table before grabbing the remote. He cuts reruns of Friends on, knowing Peter loves this show, always quoting from it. He sits the remote on the coffee table in front of them before picking up the washcloth and moving it towards Peter’s forehead.

“Oh no buddy, what’s wrong?” Tony asks as he sees a tear drip down Peter’s rosy red cheek.  
Peter remains quiet while Tony adjust the cold clothe on his forehead.

“Huh, buddy?” Tony asks as another tear drips from Peters eyes and he catches it with his thumb.   
“Don’ feel good Mr. Sark.” Peter whimpers out while trying to push his head impossibly closer to Tony’s chest.

Tony adjusts Peter so that they are sitting on the couch with Peter’s head in his lap. He’s just starting to comb his hands through Peter’s hair when Tony hears footsteps come up behind the couch.

“Please tell me you have some kind of serum that cures sick spider kids?” Tony says as he turns his head towards Bruce.

Bruce chuckles before saying, “I’m afraid not, Tony. What’s been going on with him?”

“He showed up at the tower upset and feverish. He’s supposed to have enhanced healing abilities that keep him from getting sick, so he got paranoid and worked himself up.”

Peter blushes and turns his body away from Tony and Bruce, keeping his head in Tony’s lap and his hand wrapped in Tony’s shirt, facing Tony’s stomach. 

Bruce makes a face as if he is doing math in his head.

“Hmmm.” Bruce places his hand on Peter’s shoulder and tries to pull him from his hiding spot in Tony’s lap.

“How long have you been feeling sick, Peter?” Peter rolls over.

“Just when I woke up this morning.” Peter answers with his big puppy eyes looking back and forth between Tony and Bruce. Tony knows he’s silently begging to be left alone to cuddle him to his heart’s content. Tony runs his hand through Peter’s curls, gently massaging his head as he says, “As soon as Bruce finishes checking you out, we’ll head to bed, okay kiddo?”

Peters gives a subtle nod before looking back to Bruce.

“How much sleep have you gotten this week, Peter?” Bruce peers up from his tablet to shine a light into Peter’s eyes. 

“Not much, I haven’t been able to sleep really with May gone and all.”

“So, can you give me an estimate of about how many hours a night?”

Peter lifts his hand to his mouth like he’s about to cough before answering. All Tony and Bruce can hear is an undiscernible murmur.

Tony reaches down and grabs Peter’s wrist and hold’s it against his side.

“You want to repeat that buddy?” Tony asks.

“One or two hours.”

The hand that had started to rub up and down Peter’s are freezes. He reaches down to turn Peter’s face towards his when he once again freezes. Peter’s eyes are filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark but I didn’t want to have to call you, I’m almost sixteen years old. But, with the decathlon meet coming up and exams on top of patrolling, I just haven’t had time! And when I did have a little time, I couldn’t sleep.” Peter talks fast as some tears leak out of his eyes.  
“Okay, Petey. But you know you have a curfew for a reason, you need to get a decent amount of sleep.” Tony says in his comforting dad voice.

Bruce interrupts by putting a thermometer in Peter’s mouth.

“Tony’s right, Peter. You have an enhanced immune system, but if you’re not eating enough or sleeping enough then it’s not going to work. I think you have the common flu, which you were able to catch due to your sleep deprivation.” Bruce pulls the thermometer out and gazes down at it.

“102.1, not terrible but not great either.”

“Is there anything, we can do?” Tony asks Bruce. He has resumed his massaging of Peter’s head as Peter’s continues to blink blearily between the two adults.

“Not really. The dosage of medicine wouldn’t work with Peter’s enhanced metabolism. Really, the thing he needs more than anything is sleep.” Bruce starts to pack up the stuff he brought with his, prepared for anything after Friday requested his help with a sick Peter. Bruce gazes at the worry lines on Tony’s face, a small grin gracing his lips at the father son duo in front of him. 

“Lots of sleep.” Bruce whispers while gazing at them with affection.

Tony strokes Peter’s cheek to rouse him.

“Come on Pete, let’s get to bed, Brucie says sleep will help you feel better.”  
Tony puts his hand under Peter’s back and leans him up.

“Thanks for coming to help the kid, Bruce. Friday, will you let Pepper know where I’m at and that I won’t be back at the party.” He gazes down and looks at how Peter has laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. He breathes out a laugh and eases the kid up to they’re both standing.

“Well if the kid is feeling better before this weekend is over, I’d still love to join you guys in the lab.”

“I’ll let you know, Bruce. Thanks for helping.”

“No problem.” Bruce says as he reaches up to ruffle Peter’s hair. “I hope you feel better Pete.”

Tony nudges Peter in the side, “What do you say Pete?”

“Thanks Uncle Buce.” Peter says as he closes his eyes and melts further into Tony’s side.  
Bruce turns and makes his way back towards the elevator and Tony and Peter make their way towards Tony’s room. Tony would put Peter in his own bedroom right across the room from his and Pepper’s, but he wants to keep a close eye on his fever. He remembers fever dreams from his childhood and doesn’t know if Peter gets them or not.

“Okay, buddy, just sit on the bed and I’m going to get you some comfortable clothes to put on.” Peter whines when he lets go of him sitting on the edge of the bed. He goes to his closet and grabs some sweatpants and an old hoodie he works in the lab with.

“Change into these while I run and get you some aspirin.” Peter has his puppy eyes gazing at Tony and lower lip stuck out in a pout as Tony walks away again.

He steps back and plants a kiss against on the top of Peter’s head. 

“I’ll be right back buddy.” 

He walks to the kitchen and gets another cold washcloth. He runs back to his bathroom and changes into some comfortable clothes for himself before grabbing the aspirin and heading back to Peter. He’s exactly where Tony left him, eyes half-lidded and slouched in on himself, arms hidden in the long sleeves of Tony’s hoodie.

Tony shakes two aspirin out of the container into his hand.

“Here buddy, take these and then we’ll lay down.”

Peter sticks out his hand obediently, taking the pills from Tony and swallowing without saying a word and barely opening his eyes. Tony’s face beams with a fondness that is reserved just for Peter, one that show his vulnerability.

“Here we go.” Tony says as he lifts the glass of water to Peter’s lips.

After Peter has had his water and is holding the washcloth against his forehead, Tony shuffles over him to the other side of the bed. He lays down with his head propped up against the headboard and Peter is tucking into his side moments later, shuffling for a good fifteen seconds before he stills and lets out a content puff of air. His leg is thrown over Tony’s, his head on Tony’s chest as he throws his arm around his mentor’s middle and pulls himself as close as possible. Tony threads his fingers into Peter’s curl, a fond smile curling at his lips.

“Friday, monitor Peter’s temperature and tell me if it rises any.”

“Got it, boss. Peter’s temperature is currently still at 102.1.”

“Thanks Fri, cut on Friends and put the volume on low.”

The room grows dark and quiet as Tony curls his fingers through Peter’s hair. He thinks that Peter is asleep when he raises his head off his chest and speaks.

“I’m s’rry for not telling you, Mr. Stark.” The stark sounds more like “Sark” with Peter’s sleepiness filtering into his voice. 

Tony eases Peter’s head back down onto his chest, carding his fingers back through his hair. 

“Just go to sleep, buddy. I’ll give you a lecture about you having no self-respect when your fever is gone.” A smile curves on Peter’s face as his eyes drift closed.

“Night, dad.” Peter whispers and at this Tony freezes. That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to Tony and he can’t help but fill elated at it.

“Good night, Pete.”

Tony sits there through the night as Pete’s temperature slowly drops, occasionally prying Peter’s hand from his shirt to replace the washcloth on his forehead.

Every time he stands up, Peter’s fists tighten in his shirt and he lets out a pitiful whine, and it pulls at his heart. Tony can’t help himself from jogging back to Peter, and thinking, all his life he’s avoided attachment and the disappointment that comes with that. Yet, here this kid is, sitting on his couch covered in sweat and feverish, and Tony wouldn’t rather be any other place.

He slides in beside Peter for the last time as the sun begins to filter through the windows into the living room, casting a soft yellow glow on Peter’s face. As soon as his body hits the couch Peter is shuffling over with his eyes closed. He lifts his arm and Peter slots himself in his side, laying his head on Tony’s chest and sniffling in his sleep. Tony puts his arm around him and leans his cheek into Peter’s curls.

“Always come to me, buddy.” Tony whispers as his eyes drift closed and he begins to join Peter in dream land.

Tony is almost asleep when Friday’s voice filters into his consciousness.

“Peter’s temp has dropped to 99.8, boss.”

Tony thanks him before looking down at the kid that’s pretty much in his lap, struck with the fact that he would do anything for this kid, and even more shocked he can’t find it in him to even care.


End file.
